


The First Queen of Hell

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @gettinjoyfulWord Count: 2,632A/N: This was written for @evansrogerskitten Firsts Challenge with the prompt, the First Queen of Hell and for @ilostmyshoe-79 Sweet Emotions Challenge with the prompt, joy. This is pure wish-fulfillment. I invite you to a wedding, your wedding. ;) Enjoy.





	The First Queen of Hell

[Also on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/165658095876/the-first-queen-of-hell)

 

Every little girl dreams of her wedding, though I’m sure it’s not to the King of Hell, at a dark coronation, in front of demons, in swirls of black and red. But you wouldn't change a thing from your childhood imaginations. You were marrying the love of your life. Wearing a black wedding dress and getting married in Hell made tactical sense. The demons knew to keep their hands off. And the color and location of the wedding reminded you of your new life, away from humans, in Hell, as the Queen. Black just fits the mood better than any other color.

 

You sat there in your lavish dressing room as attendants flittered around you applying makeup, making sure your dress was perfect and fixing your hair. You weren’t used to people buzzing around you. You were a no-frills hunter but the lavish life of a Queen dictates a certain quality of life that you were easily adjusting to.

 

You made friends with your right hand woman who always had your back no matter what, be it a fight with a demon, a monster on a hunt, or some drunk at a bar, she was right there with you. She was your best friend and your confidant. She was happy you were Queen and loved the fact that she got the chance to be your right hand.

 

You looked in the mirror but didn’t see yourself, you saw a stunning woman looking back at you. Gotta say those demonic makeup artists were amazing. You were beautiful without makeup but with whatever they put on...wow. Your makeup, subtle, but somehow it made your eyes pop, made them sparkle somehow. Your lips looked kissable in a demure shade of red.

 

You closed your eyes not believing that you were here. Not only were you finally getting married, which to you signified a big goal in life, but you were getting married to the love of your life. The word, the expression, the feeling, joy didn’t even begin to explain it.

 

You couldn’t stop smiling the whole time. Who knew that you’d meet the love of your life on a hunt with your best friends, the Winchesters.

 

“You look absolutely gorgeous my Queen.”

 

“Thank you Izzy. You are such a loyal and sweet servant.”

 

“Thank you m’lady. Anything for you.”

 

She held out her hand to make sure that you got off the small step gracefully and could see the gorgeous, black lace, vintage, wedding dress in all its glory. You couldn’t help but cry at the sight of yourself in the full-length mirror.

 

Izzy worried that those were sad tears and so rushed over to you. “M’lady are you okay?”

 

“Yes, Izzy, I’m fine. Better than fine. Never thought I’d ever feel this happy. I’m marrying my soulmate. How could I not be happy? These are happy tears.”

 

“So no cold feet? I hear sometimes humans get that?”

 

“Some humans I suppose, yes, but I’m sure. He’s the one. He was always the one.”

 

Something about your voice, the fragility in it perhaps and the vulnerable look you gave her, made her feel the need to remind you about your husband-to-be and how much he loves you. Just in case you needed to hear it.

 

“I see the way he looks at you, hangs on your every word, offers you a secret smile, a smile he reserves only for you. You can never do anything wrong in his eyes, every second he’s with you, he dotes on you and showers you with love in gifts, in actions and in verbal confirmations of his feelings. I’m a demon after all, but even I have a mushy side. I hope to find a man that looks at me like he does you.”

 

You smiled at her, thinking back on certain happy memories you have with Crowley. Izzy is always so observant and always knows the right things to say at the right times. She is the best demonic asset any girl could ever want and the only one you trust in the company of your King. She is undyingly loyal and you wish her a happy future.

 

You heard the music, “Highway to Hell” playing and you suddenly tensed up, surprisingly nervous though not sure why. Izzy seemed to understand and held your hand in hers offering you her strength. She smiled at you with confidence in her eyes as she walked you down the carpeted aisle. Sure, it’s customary for a family member to do that, but being a hunter wasn't a long-term gig and everyone of import was sadly dead. You could have asked the Winchesters but you didn't quite think that would be the best move. They weren’t entirely happy about your marriage to the King of Hell. Besides, the marriage was in Hell, so who better than the only demon you trusted with your life, aside from Crowley.

 

You held your head up high as you walked hand in hand toward your husband-to-be. Roses lay at your feet covering the aisle. The attendants, mostly Crowley’s minions, stood up from their vintage chairs in respect. The men were dressed in 1930’s fashion, complete with fedoras, and the women were dressed in various beaded flapper dresses. You always loved that era and wanted to bring your world and his together; your love of vintage things, especially the 1930’s, black lace, gold and a deep red color, along with his need to have it in Hell for your protection and to cement your union in his dark domain. He wanted to marry the love of his life in the dark world he owned. Seemed fitting really.

 

Izzy held up your intricately beaded black dress as you glided down the gilded walkway. The decorations around you would have seemed grim to others, but to you and Crowley, it spoke to your darker sides, to Hell itself. The bouquet in your hands consisted of black roses with two deep red roses in the middle. The flowers on the tables were the same. The venue, even though it was just the throne room in Hell, was transformed into an art deco masterpiece.

 

You kept walking to your husband-to-be enjoying the moment and beaming at him as you got closer and closer. When you reached your beloved, Izzy took the train of your dress and put it behind you so you wouldn’t trip as you stood next to Crowley. When you turned to look at him, your heart stopped. His suit was absolutely gorgeous, a vintage cut with a gold handkerchief and a red rose. You looked up at his face and saw his dumbfounded gaze as he looked at you. You chuckled lightly and took his hand squeezing it. You knew you looked amazing, but his amazed look made your heart swell and your cheeks flush.

 

The demonic minister held up his hands ready to begin the ceremony. “Please be seated everyone.” He paused until everyone was seated save for you, Izzy, Crowley and Guthrie.

 

“We are here today to celebrate the relationship between Y/N and Crowley, the King and soon-to-be Queen of Hell, and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Y/N will be ruling alongside Crowley, helping with deals and taking on the burden of Hell. You will all recognize her as Crowley’s soulmate and Queen, on pain of death. Now for the mushier parts.”

 

“Y/N and Crowley would like me to personally thank each and every one of you for being here. Even though our King is a demon and is marrying a human, the love they share is undeniable and real, true soulmates as I have ever experienced. Marriage is telling the person you love that you’re not going anywhere and that’s a powerful commitment for two people to make to one another.”

 

“In marriage the “little” things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, “I love you” at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is not only marrying the right partner — it is being the right partner. The road that has brought Y/N and Crowley here today, hasn’t been easy, it’s been filled with challenges, but together they’ve taken each one on and have used those experiences to strengthen and not weaken their love.”

 

“Y/N and Crowley, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses and quotes just don’t get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today.”

 

You let go of Crowley’s hand and turned towards him fully, smiling at him before you spoke. “Crowley, I will give you all my love, without reservation. I will be honest with you in all things. I will support you in all things, and be open with my affection. Together we will build a life filled with joy and happiness. I promise to rule beside you here in Hell as your Queen and take on all that is required of me. I love you. I promise to communicate fully and fearlessly with the sass you’ve been accustomed to from me. You are my best friend, and today I am excited to become your wife. I look forward to spending eternity with you, and sharing all that life has in store for us. From this day forward I pledge these things to you: I promise to treasure our love when it is easy and when it takes an effort. I promise to laugh with you in good times, and to comfort you in hard times. I promise to encourage you in all that you do. I promise to listen always with kindness and understanding."

 

Crowley smiled that special smile just for you. He was overcome with happiness that he finally found someone who could love him, not to mention your beautiful vows. He kissed the top of your hand before proceeding. “Y/N, I never thought I would find anyone who could really understand and love me. You are the light in the darkness, my reason for being. You are my everything and I can’t wait to spend forever by your side. We have joy-filled times ahead of us. I promise to place our growth together above all else, to love, honor, and support you in all that we do. Together we will build a family full of love, trust, and support. I give myself to you completely, dove, as your loving husband and soulmate. Y/N, I give you all my love without reservation. We have a lifetime of decisions and possibilities ahead of us, and you are the only partner I want as we build our future side by side. I am happy we found each other. I love you.”

The demonic minister raised his eyebrows and both Izzy and Guthrie spring into action, gathering the rings. “Y/N and Crowley will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. It is customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another.

 

“Crowley, please take Y/N’s hand and repeat these words;

 

“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.”

 

“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.”

 

“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

 

“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

 

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day.”

 

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day.”

 

“And know that my love is present.”

 

”And know that my love is present.”

 

“Even when I am not.”

 

“Even when I am not.”

 

Crowley placed the ring on your finger and the both of you had such broad smiles on your faces.

 

“Y/N, please take Crowley’s hand and repeat these words.”

 

“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.”

 

“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.”

 

“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

 

“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

 

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day.”

 

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day.”

 

“And know that my love is present.”

 

“And know that my love is present.”

 

“Even when I am not.”

 

“Even when I am not.”

 

You placed the ring on Crowley’s finger and squeezed his hand before turning back to the officiant.

 

“Now comes the time when their souls must merge since Crowley is immortal so shall it be.”

 

“Will this hurt?” you whispered to Crowley.

 

“Not a bit love,” Crowley said reassuringly.

 

Crowley took your hands and whispered for you to close your eyes, which you did happily. The officiant started chanting as did Crowley and the other demons in attendance. A large red and black swirling cloud appeared between you both and hovered there bathing you in an eerie red glow. The cloud wafted up and down your body alternating between tickles and surges of power that made you feel alive, better than coffee. Talk about an adrenaline rush. The chanting got louder and a second later, the cloud exploded into a burst of energy. A bright light filled the room only to be extinguished just as quickly. The light seemed to enter into your wrist and when you looked down you saw a mark there, a symbol. The very same symbol that appeared on Crowley’s wrist. It was there to outwardly signify your soul bond to each other.

 

You both wanted to kiss but you knew now wasn’t the time, so instead, Crowley just wrapped you in his arms and kissed your forehead.

 

The officiant nodded and you both uncoupled, standing next to each other again.

 

“Y/N, do you take Crowley to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live, which in this case is eternity?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Crowley, do you take Y/N to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live, which in this case is eternity?”

 

“I do.”

 

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Crowley, you may kiss your bride.”

 

That was all you both needed to hear before you turned to each other and kissed with such a frenzy; filled with happiness, love and passion. It was a kiss for the storybooks. Crowley grabbed your cheeks and you put your arms around his neck pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, making you moan very softly into it. He only disconnected to allow you to breathe. Being human sucked at times like these.

 

“It’s my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you the King and Queen of Hell. The very first and only, Queen of Hell.”


End file.
